Arcane
by BooksandHeroes
Summary: Riley Valentine is a mutant and member of the X-Men. All she knows about her past before the X-Men is she was adopted. She has an amazing gift, just like the other X-Men. She didn't plan for so much to happen, but life is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the stands next to Scott and Paul.

"I hate football games." I grumble. I see Duncan get tackled and smile "But, it has it's perks." I say. Scott seems to be ignoring me and flips a coin and it lands underneath the bleachers

"Aw, man. My cash." He whines.

"Suck it up, Summers. It was a quarter." I remind him. I see a hand take a wallet out of a mans pocket

"Hey, check it. Looks like someone's taking up a collection." Scott says.

"Whoa, should we call the cops?" Paul asks.

"Hold that option open." Scott replies and we get up. We walk underneath the bleachers to see Duncan and his crew holding some kid(who smells horrible, BTW) against the stands of the bleachers.

"Lets crush him, Dunc!" One of his crew suggest.

"Lets not, Dunc." Scott says and they turn.

"Stop PMSing. The cash is still here. Just have him return it." I say.

"No harm done." Scott adds.

"Yeah, yeah, see? Here's the money." The boy says.

"What do you care about this scuzo, Summers? Valentine?" Duncan asks.

"Not much. But we're not crazy about 3 against 1 either. So how about we settle this peacefully?" Scott suggests.

"I think me and my buds are gonna squash this slime ball. So you and your little girlfriend can just bail." Duncan says, and throws the boy to the ground. Scott starts to take off his glasses

"Summers, they aren't worth it." I whisper. He instead jumps Duncan

"I said knock it off!" He shouts. He throws Duncan's at his buddies and the boy runs, correction, hops away.

"Hey, he's getting away!" One of Duncan's crew shouts.

"No, we thought he rode a unicorn into Never land." I say sarcastically. They run after him but Duncan falls

"Big mistake Summers." Duncan growls.

"Chill, Matthews." I demand. He instead throws me to the ground and starts a fist fight with Scott

"Scott?" I look up and see Jean. Duncan punches Scott "No! Scott!" Scott flies into stands and his glasses come off. His optic blasts shoot out and I see them hit Duncan then shoot propane. I tackle Jean just as the explosion comes

"Riley, you okay?" Jean asks.

"Peachy." I mutter. She helps me out

"I'll go look for Scott. Wait here." She commands and goes under the stands.

"No prob, princess." I mutter. I see Scott sneak out and see Prof's car.

_"You saw." _I think.

_"Yes. I think it be best if you go home with Scott, Riley." _He replies.

_"Of course, Professor." _I agree and nod. I walk up to Scott and stand next to him. The boy from before walks up

"Uh, thanks. Really, ya know?" He says.

"Yeah." Scott replies and we walk away.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP _

I slam my hand on the alarm. I pull out from underneath my covers and yawn. I step out of bed and turn on my music. Diva by Beyoncé plays. I look in the mirror

"Hm." I hum. I stick my head out the door to see Scott waiting for the bathroom "Scott" He turns. I Shapeshift two tops "Crop or tank?" I ask.

"Uh..." He trails. Jean sticks her head out

"Crop." She answers before going back into the bathroom

"Hey!" Scott shouts. I go into my room and finish changing** ( cgi/set?id=148132336) **I step out and walk down the stairs with Scott and Jean

"We're heading out, Professor." Scott says.

"Just a moment, you three, come here. I'd like you to meet someone." Professor says. We walk into the study

"This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night." Professor tells us.

"Hey, Kurt. This is Jean and Riley, I'm Scott. How you doing?" Scott asks, holding his hand out but Kurt backs away.

"Kurt, you're among friends here." Professor assures. Kurt pulls his hand out of his pocket. It's blue and only three fingers

"Hello." He greets, with a heavy German accent. Scott is a little shocked and Kurt pulls out of the handshake. Prof clears his throat

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters who's gifts are not always an asset. Right, Scott?" Prof asks.

"Uh, so, you heard about last night." Scott says, shooting me and glance. I look away.

"Difficult not to. It was on all the news channels." Professor replies.

"It was a bad situation. And, there was an accident. I'm sorry." Scott apologizes.

"I know. Fortunately no one was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered. But, you must be more careful, Scott." Professor says.

"Come on, Professor! I'm hiding a bazooka behind each eye ball! What do you want from me?!" Scott asks.

"Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn! That's why you're all here! Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam." Professor explains to Kurt. Kurt pulls off his hood, showing his blue furred face with yellow eyes, small fangs, and pointy ears.

"Cool." He says calmly.

"How about you Kurt? Brought a special gift that brought you here?" Jean asks. Kurt teleports next to me

"Maybe." He answers.

"Whoa!" We all say.

"I'll be helping Kurt get settled in. We can talk more tonight." Professor assures.

* * *

I walk up to my locker when my friend Jen walks up

"So, you planning to hang out this weekend?" She asks.

"I can't." I answer, pulling out my lunch bag since I have lunch right now.

"But dude, you need to! It'll be a drag without you!" She says.

"I'm busy, okay? Next time." I promise.

"Cool... Hey, I'll see you in café!" She says, going to the lunch room.

"Kay! Save me a seat!" I call. I sniff the air. "Ew!" I whine. I see the boy from yesterday talking to Scott and walk up "Ever hear of a mouth wash and shower?" I ask.

"Heard of them, don't use or do 'em." He replies. I roll my eyes and scrunch my nose. He jumps to the top of the lockers

"Quite a jump." Scott says.

"Like it? Surprised you can see through them smoakeys of yours. Here, let me help." He says, his tongue comes out like a frog's and takes Scott's glasses. Scott immediately closes his eyes and covers them

"Are you insane?!" I ask.

"Whats the matters, Summers? Afraid to open your eyes?" The boy asks.

"Obviously we all know what'll happen if I do. Now give me back my shades before I go nuclear on you." Scott warns.

"You got it." The boy replies, giving them back to me through his tongue. I wince and put them on Scott "Well, as you can see, you and me, we got something in common. And seeing as she's here, Valentine must too."

"Yeah, now, we're all gonna need a shower." I reply.

"Nope. I mean we ain't like other people." The boy says.

"And your point is?" Scott asks.

"I just wanna talk. You know, get to know each other better. You know," He eats our lunches "Maybe do lunch." He jokes.

"I'll think about it." Scott replies and we walk away.

"You're not thinking about it, are you?" I ask.

"No." He replies. We walk to the cafeteria but Scott goes to call Professor. I head to my table with Jen, our friends Hazel and Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the mansion and almost get hit by a vase. I scream and cover my head

"Sorry, Riley!" Kurt shouts.

"Kurt?" I ask. He's fighting Tolansky, the boy who reeks like no human or mutant does.

"This test is over!" I look up from my crouching position "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X Gene. He is welcomed to join us. If he so desires." Professor says.

"Only thing I "desire" is blue boys fuzzy head!" Todd says and goes to fight Kurt. They fall from a chandelier and before Kurt hits the ground, he teleports them away.

"Riley, go get dressed!" Professor commands and I scramble from the room. I go to my room where my uniform is. I pull on the navy blue body suit and pull on the golden boots and gold fingerless gloves. I put on the navy blue crop jacket and the matching gold choker and belt, both with a red X, before running to the danger room. "Scott, Jean, Kurt and Toad teleported into the danger room!"

"Aw man, the danger room has automated defenses!" Scott shouts.

"It'll attack them with everything it's got!" Jean replies.

"Unless we want to loose a teammate, I suggest we run!" I say, me and Jean running, Scott hoping on one foot to pull up his boot

"Get in there, now!" Professor shouts. We run into the danger room to see Kurt and Toad running around, lasers being fired.

"I've got the canons. Keep them clear of the tentacles." Scott commands.

"On it!" Jean replies, levitating into the sky. I crack my hands before getting the claws out. I claw out a machine and see Kurt falling.

"Screw life. " I mutter before sprouting wings and catching Kurt

"You're an angel!" He shout and I laugh.

"I have my moments. What about you? You a devil?" I joke. Jean keeps the tentacles away and Scott saves Toad

"Tolansky! Over here!" He shouts.

_"Confirm. Shut down, in five seconds."_

"Ah, now I get it! Its a training area! Watch!" He teleports onto a robot "I just pull the plug and-" When Kurt pulls the plug, it starts going hay wire. It shoots a laser at Scott and Toad. Storm comes and uses lightning on it. Then the tentacles leave.

"Forget this man! I've seen enough! I am out of here!" Toad says, hopping out like his life depended on it.

"Tolansky! Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him." Scott says. Prof was in the viewing above us

"It's all right Cyclops, he wasn't ready to be one of us." Prof says.

"I blew it too, Professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful... But I guess... I just don't belong here!" Kurt says, teleporting away.

"Nightcrawler, wait!" prof says.

"No sweat, Professor, I'll take care of it." Scott assures. I sniff the air and smile

"Prof! They're home!" I say, running out. I go to a balcony and see Logan and our friend Rosalina.

"Going somewhere, bub?" Logan asks Toad.

"No, Logan!" He looks up at Professor "Let him go." Logan and Rosie move to the side. Toad hops away

"That's some crazy stuff back there, man!" He shouts.

"I came back here cause I smelled trouble brewing. Course, maybe it was just stink boy there." Logan says, Rosie punching his shoulder.

"Lighten up. One hundred baths and the kid's cool." Rosie jokes.

"I wish it was, Toad, Welcome home old friends. We've missed you." Professor says. I jump from the balcony

"Logan! Rosie!" I shout, jumping into their arms before pulling away

"You get taller, Valentine?" Logan asks.

"Like, a foot." I reply. Rosie slings an arm over my shoulder. Rosie's 23 and she has white-blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. Prof says her dad's _the _Apollo. As in the Greek God Apollo. She's a demigod who's mom is a mutant.

"So, what else happened while we were gone?" She asks.

"School won the football game." I reply and she laughs.

"I meant something I'd care about!" She says.

"We got orange soda last week." I reply and she smiles.

"Now we're talkin'!" She says and drags me inside after her. Even if she's 23, she's pretty wild and reckless, like a teenager. Guess that's why we get along so well.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as Logan destroys the danger room.

"Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine." Prof says.

"When I give a demo, I give a demo." Logan replies, proud.

"Is that demo as in demolition?" I joke.

"What was the point?" Scott asks.

"The point you, Cyclops, was to teach you something about finding the weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm replies

"That's right, bub. And I'd say ours needs a little work." Wolverine says, walking in.

"Like what? Electrifying the air vents?" Rosie asks sarcastically.

"Or install poisonous gas sprayers." Wolverine replies.

"Wolverine." Rosie and Storm scold.

"All right, all right! Knock out gas, then." He fixes.

"Is it just me or is anyone else seriously freaked by all this?" Kitty asks. New girl. Jean and Prof brought her while me and Logan were taking down Sabertooth. And dumb and dumber (Scott and Kurt) followed. "Oh, right, it's just me? Great." Kitty grumbles.

"It's your first day." I assure.

"Relax Kitty, you'll be fine!" Kurt assures, teleporting next to her and she yelps "We're right beside you!" You teleports in between us "Popcorn?" Kitty screams. "Oops, sorry. Next time I'll honk before I port." Kurt assures.

"Whatever. Look, guys, it's getting late. If it's no biggie to you, I'm gonna like, drop out." Kitty says, leaving.

"I gotta go too. Homework. Later!" I shout, leaving. I get to my room when I hear

_"Kitty, Riley, mission. Suit up."_

"Boo!" I shout. I put on the uniform before going to the Black Bird

* * *

"I've logged clear to the FFA. We're clear to take the van and head to Jackson." Scott tells us.

"Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott." Prof praises. I sit behind Jean and Kitty, and across from Rosie. Rosie's suit is a lot different than ours. It's black and white. Black leggings with white stripe on the side, white tank top, black crop jacket, and white combat boots.

"Scott seems so, like, together. So cool and he's kinda cute." Kitty tells us.

"Cute? Uh, stiff, maybe. Exacting, definitely, but... hm, ya know, from a certain angle... What do you think Riley?" Jean asks. I look at Scott

"Not gonna say he's cute. But also won't deny it." I reply, making them giggle. Suddenly Kurt is on the nose of the jet. "Guys, if he's there, who's flying?" I ask, worried. I stand next Kitty to get a better view when Kurt suddenly crashes into us.

"AGH!" We all scream. We push Kurt off

"Kurt! The Black Bird is not the place to be fooling around. You frightened Kitty and Riley." Prof says.

"Sorry, Kitty. Sorry, Riley." Kurt apologizes.

"Just, like, stay away from me!" Kitty demands, walking to the front.

"You're like an annoying brother, Kurt." I sigh "It's okay, just be careful next time. Prof, I'm gonna meet you guys there." I say, walking to the hatch.

"Of course, Riley." He replies. The hatch opens and I jump out, Shapeshifting into a falcon and flying through the sky. I like to just do this when I need to clear my head. I meet the team when they land

* * *

"This really necessary?" Logan asks, sitting in the front of the truck.

"Yes, Logan. The boy, Cody, is the key to finding our Rouge. But he's unconscious and his mind is elusive. To isolate his memory patterns, I need someone on the inside." Prof explains. And he does. He sent Jean in and Rosie to keep guard. Prof has his hands on his head, eyes closed, when he opens them suddenly. "I've found her"

* * *

"So does this, like, totally bite or what?" Kitty asks.

"The prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pin point. So keep lookin." Wolverine commands. Then he stops, sniffing the air.

"What? Got a sent?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I smell fear." Wolverin answers.

"That can't be good." I reply. We chase down her scent that Wolverin picked up. I see a blind woman help her up

"It's him! The one who attacked me! Run Irene! Run!" She shouts, running away.

"That's gotta be her!" Wolverine shouts and we follow.

"Please, Leave me be!" She shouts. She jumps over a fence and Wolverine runs after her but me and Kurt stop him

"Wolverine, wait!" Kurt shouts.

"If you haven't noticed, you terrify her. Let us give it a go." I ask.

"Ugh, okay kids, just don't mess up, capeesh?" Wolverine asks and we mockingly salute.

"Yes, sir!" We say, running after the girl.

"I'm gonna find the prof, and squirts," we turn around, "Take off the X's and put on your best faces." We smile and I pull off the belt and choker, Kurt using his holographic thingy Prof gave him. Actually, Kurt kinda resembles a guy me "No sense scarring the kid more than she already is." We run to where the girl went "And keep an eye on half pint here." He commands about Kitty.

"Hey!" She shouts, offended. Kurt Teleports us to the back yard. We swing on the matching swing sets on the tree

"Guten Tag, Froline." Kurt greets.

"Ciao ragazza." I add. Yeah, I was adopted by an Italian family when I was a baby. She jumps in shock.

"Please, don't be frightened." Kurt teleports us to the fountain behind her.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"To help. We're the good guys, and girls. Especially us." I joke.

"I was like you once. Alone, unsure of what I was, afraid to show my face. Can you believe it?" Kurt jokes.

"We've been through the fear of our gifts. Let us help take away the fear." I offer. My eyes widen when Kitty tackles her

"Kitty, no!" Me and Kurt shout. The girl throws Kitty off and stands. We grab her and she fights a little. She punches us and Kurt's holographic things turns off and shows his real self. And the contact drained me a little bit, me turning... to myself. Red skin and hair. Canine like fang teeth, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and prehensile tail. I look kinda like Kurt, except I have all my toes and fingers. She kicks me and I fall to the ground, but Kurt isn't so lucky. The girl grabs his face, draining his energy. He groans, and collapses to the ground, while the girl teleports away.

"Nightcrawler? Nightcrawler?! Kurt?! Kurt!" Kitty shouts

* * *

"Say something Kurt, please! Tease me, scare me, anything! Oh please, don't be dead." Kitty begs. The energy drain still has an affect on me, I'm tired. "Okay, come on, Kitty, what would Wolverine do."

"Destroy stuff." I reply tiredly.

"I mean, besides dice up half the landscape. Wait, the professor can read minds, right?" Kitty asks and I nod. She squints her eyes, probably trying to reach Prof.

_"Slowly, order your thoughts." _I hear Prof tell Kitty.

_"It's Kurt, she hurt him. Riley is affected a little too. She did something to them!" _Kitty tells him.

_"Stay where you are Kitty, help is on it's way." _Prof assures, ending the conversation.

"Come on Kurt, wake up. Riley, can't you help?" Kitty asks and I shake my head.

"Everything's blurry." I admit. I concentrate hard to go back to my other form. The one I can go in to go in public.

"You know, I'm still not big on the facial hair, but the pointy ears are starting to work for me."

* * *

Wolverine and Prof come and Wolverine carries Kurt while Kitty helps me to the cemetery, where everyone else is. I see Huntress, Rosie, holding an unconscious Storm

"What happened to the Rogue?" Huntress asks.

"She's gone, somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it. But I highly suspect the hand of another at work here." Prof admits. wOLVERINE SNIFFS THE AIR

"Mystique. She can change her body, but not her scent." Wolverine says.

"Then we have to go after her!" Kitty declares.

"There's been enough damage done here. And the girl must come at her own free will, or not at all. And we must first tend to our own." Prof says. With that, Kitty helps me stand alone, Huntress and Jean help the now awake Storm up, and Wolverine puts Kurt down. Kurt scans the area

"Looks like I've missed quite a party." He says sarcastically.

"Kurt, you're all right!" He looks like he might collapse but me and Kitty help him stay standing "Easy, you furry elf. Everything is gonna be just fine." Kitty assures, hugging his arm, surprising him a little. Later she walks up to me "Riley?"

"Mh?" I reply.

"About that thing earlier, where you were red and..."

"That's kinda like Kurt. My real mutant form, but I feel more comfortable like this. You know?" I ask and she smiles and nods.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk down the hall with Kitty and Kurt and we go into the café. We sit at a table with Jean and Scott

"Hey, you two." I greet, sitting down.

"It that humongous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?" Kitty asks Jean when the boy, think his name is Fred, passes.

"Yeah, Fred, he's okay. When he's not ripping lockers off the wall." Jean jokes, winking.

"That was him?! Crazy! Oh, Scott, meaning to ask, how was drama class?" I ask, sipping on a soda.

"Uh... I got paired up with Rogue." He answer, me almost spitting out my soda.

"You and Rogue? That is a strange combination, yeah?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah. I gotta play a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. Man, she's gonna have to be some kind of actress." Scott replies.

"My friend, you have got to invite me to the rehearsals!" Kurt tells him.

"Same! I am dying to see that scene happen!" I say and we start laughing. I hear a _whoosh _and see food on top of Duncan and his gang

"Bad move, blob boy." Duncan growls.

"Uh, stay here, Kitty, this could get messy." Jean tells her.

"Yeah, cause, like, that hasn't happened already." Kitty giggles.

"I bet Fred'll take Dunc and his crew down." I whisper to her and she giggles and nods. Everyone laughs at Fred and his whole face turns red

**"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" **He screams and the café goes silent. He grabs food and throws it straight at Duncan's face. I can't help but burst out laughing. Duncan's crew starts throwing food at Fred and he throws even more food around. Then some idiot decides to yell

"Food fight!" Kitty gets hit with a burger

"Excuse me, I'm skipping dessert!" She shouts, fazing through the floor. I get hit with potatoes and shreak

"Gah! Forget this! I am so out!" I shout, porting out of the café.

* * *

I run with the football as Kitty and Kurt chase me. Kitty fazes through me, grabbing the ball. I cringe before porting after her. She crashes into a tree branch and I Shapeshift into her, fazing through the tree and her and the branch, and grabbing the football. Kurt suddenly ports in front of me and snatches the ball.

"It's mine now, Kitty's!" He shouts.

"Give me that!" Me and Kitty shout. I go back to normal, which is the red me. I've sorta learned to adapt to it. Kurt ports to a tree branch before it brake and he falls. I port with Kitty and we faze through Kurt. I grab the ball and Kitty grabs Kurt's tail before we let him fall. We land and laugh at him while he growls.

"You, elves, get Cyclops. I gotta ride." Wolverine says, running away. I look at Kurt and we shrug before porting to where Scott was practicing his scene with Rogue. We land on the table, shocking Rogue and Scott

"Whoa, tender moment here?" I ask.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kurt adds.

"I swear, they're like an annoying little brother and sister." Rogue says. We stick our tongues out at her

"Whats the problem?" Scott asks.

"Jean's been nabbed." Kurt answers.

"What?!" Scott grabs us by our collars

"Whoa, easy on the costumes, Summers! Wolverine's tracking her, but we're suppose to get you." I explain. He sighs before slamming his fists on the table

"Blob. If he's hurt her, I'll-" He stops, looking at Rogue "You know anything about this?!" He asks.

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" Rogue replies.

"Than I hope you can live with your conscious. Teleport at the maximum, Mr. Wagner and Miss Valentine." Scott says.

"Aye, captain!" We reply.

"Engage." He commands, and we port away.

* * *

"I've been in mental contact with Jean. But she has no idea where she is. All I can tell is she, and Blob, are somewhere in this area." Prof tells us, pointing to the screen behind him.

"Than lets move." Scott commands. We run to the garage and Scott takes his car while I drive the X Van and Kitty sits in the back with Kurt in passengers next to me. Prof calls and we answer through radio

"Wolverine has the location. I'm transmitting coordinates." Prof says. I look at them. A building behind Bayville High

"Got them, Professor. Redirecting course, now." I reply, taking a sharp U-turn and turning.

"Whoa, Arcane, take it down a notch!" Kurt shouts, holding to the sides of his seat for his life.

"Yeah! I can, like, feel my lunch coming up!" Kitty agrees.

"I am getting to that building! I am so not gonna let meat head hurt Jean!" I reply. When we get there, I jump out and see Jean with Wolverine, Cylops, and Rogue.

"Jean!" I shout, and tackle her with a hug.

"Whoa! Hi, Arcane." She greets and we pull apart. Rogue kneels in front of Scott

"There you go," She puts his visor on him "I only took a short dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon." She explains.

"You are like an angel, Kate." Cyclops says.

"My names not Kate, and I'm no Angel." Rogue replies, standing.

"But you helped us. Why?" Jean asks.

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Rogue replies, running away.

"Hey, wait!" Jean calls, but Wolverine grabs her arm.

"Easy, red. Let her go." Wolverine commands.

"But, she-"

"She ain't ready. Trust me on that." Wolverine replies.

"Okay, so maybe she's on that dark icky side, but I figure we, like, totally owe her now." Kitty admits.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do. Big time." Scott replies.


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in bed, reading a book when a knock comes to my door. I flick my tail before standing and answering. Prof is at my door

"Riley, I was hoping you Scott and Jean would go to New York to see Ororo's nephew. Try to convince him to join the institute." He explains

"Yeah, of course." I assure.

"Also, there was another mutant detection seen. I was hoping you could look out." Prof adds.

"Aye, aye, captain." I joke and he smiles before leaving. I close the door

"Another mutant?" I whisper before choosing my outfit **( cgi/set?id=148737288)** and then going to bed.

* * *

"Man, you don't give up, do you Auntie O?" Evan asks Ororo.

"That's because she loves you and cares. We all do." I say.

"This certainly explains why your always coming home with holes in your clothes." Vivian, Evan's mom, says.

"We always knew this was a possibility, Vi. While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it could show up in future generations." Ororo says.

"It's really not that bad, Mrs. Daniels, having special powers can be cool sometimes." Scott says.

"Oh, yeah? I'll tell you what, shades, let me see what you've got that's 'so cool'." Evan demands.

"Evan!" Vivian shouts.

"Sorry, mom." He apologizes.

"No, really, it's okay. It's just, Scott's powers aren't really what you call, 'indoor friendly'." Jean says, Scott smiling a little.

"Okay, whatever. Look, man, I like it right here and I'm not going to some home for freaks. Now if you excuse me, I've got school stuff to take care of." Evan says, going upstairs.

"Evan." His mom calls, but his door slams when he gets to his room. We stand

"Well, that went well." Jean says sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I thought we were really making a connection there." Scott adds.

"I honestly believed we were gonna make friendship bracelets." I finish.

"I apologize for my son, Miss Valentine. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now, I'll talk with him." Evan's dad offers.

"Hey, he's going out the window." Jean says. We run to the door and when we get out, Evan is skateboarding down the road.

"We really need to work on our sales pitch." Scott says.

"Ya think?" I ask.

* * *

We walk up to the cell Evan was in.

"Evan! What happened?" Vivian asks. He walks up to the bars

"Welcome to the downside, pal. Misuse your powers, go to jail." Scott says.

"It wasn't me, man!" Evan defends.

"Hey, I believe you, Evan. In fact, I know you didn't do it." Jean replies.

"Evan, please listen to me. Let us help you." Ororo begs.

"We'll make you a deal. Prof X will use his influence and get you out, and you give the institute a try. Deal?" I ask, holding my hand out.

"Like I've got a choice?" Evan replies.

"You always have a choice, Evan. We just want to help make it the right one." I reply. He sighs

"Okay, deal." He says, and shakes my hand.

* * *

"So, like, where's the guy?" Kitty asks. I was sitting at the table eating breakfast with everyone, except for Ororo, Evan, and Kurt.

"Still sleeping. He had a rather difficult evening." Prof replies. I take a bite of my bacon when Kurt ports into a seat next to me.

"Aw, I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" He shouts, and I hand him the plate.

"I think he really knows who trashed those lockers. Did he tell you?" Scott asks.

"No. And I'm not gonna pry. He'll tell us when he's ready." Prof replies.

"Personally, I think he wants to settle the score himself. Pass the sausage, Jean." Rosie commands. Jean levitates the tray to her

"Ew, that stuff ,like, totally clogs your arteries, ya know." Kitty tells her.

"Thanks for the concern." Rosie replies, still grabbing the sausages.

"I suspect you may be right, about Evan's intentions, Rosie." Prof says.

"Trust me, I may not be able to read minds," Kurt and I port to the chandelier, reaching for the waffles "but I know what a vengeful person wants when they've been wronged-Elves! How many times do I have to remind you two? If you ask, it'll get passed." Rosie reminds us.

"Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt replies, and we port back to our seats.

"That's better. Remember your manners." Rosie says, passing the waffles.

"In any case, it might be better if Evan had something to distract his mind. I've already enrolled him at Bayville. Now, Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?" Prof asks.

"Sure, after that last game he played in New York, coach'll jump at him." Scott says.

"Good. And lets hope Evan's desire for vengeance is short lived." Prof says.

* * *

I stand in the danger room next to Cyclops, Spyke, and Nightcrawler.

"This is your fifth run, Spyke. You wanna take a brake?" Scott offers.

"No time for brakes man. You got me here to train, so lets train." Evan says.

"You heard the man, lets roll." Wolverine commands. Evan rides his skateboard down the complicated ramp. I Shapeshift in to Jean, levitating small iron balls and throwing them at Evan, as Jean does the same. He dodges the first few, spikes the others. Cyclops shoots lasers before Evan flies off the ramp.

"Not to shabby, porcupine." Wolverine says and helps him up.

"Spyke," Kitty's voice is on the intercom "Coach just called. Says you gotta head to the gym. You've got a game tonight."

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Spyke replies.

"Well, there is now. Coach says Principle Darkhölme, like, put it together last minute. Said he says he wants you suited up in, like, one hour cause your starting against PS1O4." Kitty explains. Me and Kurt port next to Spyke

"Dude, all right! You get to play against your alma marter!" Kurt says.

"Yeah." Spyke replies. This seems suspicious. How does the game just happen to be against Evan's old team?

* * *

"Might be home for you after all, Daniels." A boy says. Evan was on the ground

"Whats going on here?" Scott asks.

"Nothing I can't handle." Evan growls after I help him up.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asks.

"Stay out of this." Evan replies.

"That true, Snow White?" I ask.

"Actually, yeah, yeah, I trashed those lockers. Why, you gonna do something about it, gorgeous?" He asks. I'll punch you in the face, that's what I'll do.

"Look, I think you better come with us-" The boy quickly throws Scott to the floor.

"I don't think so." He replies.

"That's it, Pietro! You're going down this time!" Evan shouts.

"Ooh" Pietro quickly moves to the side when Evan tries to jump him "Sounds like a challenge. Come on, Daniel's, let's see what you got." Pietro says, super speeding past us.

"Trust me, man. You're gonna find out!" Evan shouts, riding his skateboard and holding his X-Man costume.

"Man, that guy is fast." Scott comments.

"We can't let Evan do this alone!" Jean says.

"When you're with the X-Men, you're never alone. Come on!" Scott shouts and we run after the two. On the way, we manage to change. When we find Spyke, Pietro goes so fast, he flips cars and brakes windows.

'We have to stop him." I say.

"I've tried, he's just too fast! I thought you said all that training stuff would help!" Spyke shouts, throwing his helmet to the ground.

"Training's just one part of it, Spike. Teamwork's another." Cyclops says.

"YAHOO!" We turn Pietro comes and duck at the strong wind "SEE YA!"

"Jean, Arcane, he can't run if his feet aren't on the ground." Cyclops says.

"On it!" Me and Jean reply. I Shapeshift into Jean and we concentrate on lifting Pietro up.

"Hey, whats going on?!" Pietro asks and starts spinning. I scrunch my nose

"We can't hold him." I groan.

"Hold on to this, baby. It's twister time!" Pietro shouts, and even though me and Jean let go, he makes a twister with his super speed. I claw to the ground and use my tail to stay to the ground.

"Arcane, look out!" Cyclops shouts. I see a car come straight for me and gasp, before porting away and then holding onto a lamp post for dear life.

"Spyke, lock and load!" Cyclops commands. He shoots Pietro and he crashes into a building, the twister ending. When he stands, Spyke spikes him to the wall.

"Agh! I can't get loose, I can't get loose!" Pietro shouts.

"Not so fast now, are you Quicksilver?" Spyke taunts.

"Yeah, what good's it do you, Daniels? You still can't prove I had anything with getting you in trouble, can ya?" Pietro asks.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Spyke mocks, pulling out a recorder "I got it all right here. Check this out,"

_"Actually, yeah, yeah, I trashed those lockers." _Pietro's voice admits.

"Good shot, dude. Looks like some of that training did pay off." Cyclops says, when I hear sirens. We run to the alley way, escaping.

* * *

"Look out, double cannonball!" Kurt shouts when we cannonball into the pool. I'm wearing a blue biking and the whole team is in the pool. With the exception of Ororo and Prof, who are watching. And Logan and Rosie, who refused to get in.

"Kurt, Riley, knock it off!" Kitty demands, getting back on her pool floaty. Evan talks with Prof "Ew, Professor! Kurt and Riley are, like, so getting fur in the pool!"

"We are not!" We shout back.

"Hey, check this out!" Evan shouts, jumping into the air when his spikes come out "Uh oh" When he lands, he pops Kitty's floaty, making a wave "Sorry." Evan apologizes.


End file.
